Apenas relaxe
by Paulo L Ruembz
Summary: Oliver Wood ajuda Harry relaxar antes de seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol.


**N/A:** Essa história é baseada (tipo, quase uma tradução) da fic Relax, de 2004. Apenas a achei na internet, e, como não achei fics H/O Slash em português aqui na , decidi postá-la.

**- x;x;x;x;x -**

- Harry - disse Simas por cima das salsichas do café-da-manhã - você precisa comer, sabe? Os apanhadores precisam de muita energia, eles são quase sempre os alvos dos piores balaços. Aquilo não ajudou muito Harry.

- Obrigado, Simas. Ele tentou dar uma mordida nas batatas com ketchup, mas não parecia tão bom quanto nos outros dias. Aliás, nada parecia bom. Ele não podia comer nada. O ketchup lembrou-lhe de sangue, e então ele se perguntou se os outros estariam certos ou se estavam falando aquelas coisas apenas para assustá-lo: que correriam pelo campo com um colchão embaixo da vassoura de Harry. Ele empurrou o prato e se dirigiu para o vestiário, com sua mochila com as vestes de quadribol sob os braços.

- Harry - Hermione havia chamado-o logo após ele se levantar, provavelmente para tentar lhe enfiar mais alguns goles de suco de abóbora pela goela.

- Deixe ele ir, Hermione! - Harry ouviu Rony dizer quando ele se virou para seguir o caminho até o vestiário. - Você simplesmente não entende de Quadribol, ele precisa entrar no campo com a _cabeça no lugar_...

Harry ficou contente que Ron parecia entender, mas ele não tinha certeza se a sua consciência era responsável pelo aperto no estômago que lhe dava a sensação de que sua cabeça estava girando e seus joelhos ossudos estavam se batendo. Sua garganta doía. Ele fechou os olhos e colocou suas mãos sobre a boca. Ele mal conseguiu chegar ao vestiário da Grifinória e vomitou o pouco que comeu no café-da-manhã.

As pernas e os joelhos trêmulos teimavam em levá-lo para fora do vestiário, mas seguiu o caminho contrário, à frente de uma longa fila de pias e espelhos. Espirrou seu rosto com um pouco de água. Ele parecia terrível, cansado, pálido. Ele parecia doente, parecia...

"Nervoso, Potter?"

Harry girou, e viu Olívio Wood, em pé, no meio da sala, olhando para Harry com uma expressão educadamente preocupada em seu rosto. Ele estava no meio do processo de se vestir, pois sua camisa, sapatos e meias estavam pendurados pelo corpo, e suas calças estavam sem cinto, mas agarradas aos seus quadris. Harry corou. "Er... um pouco."

- O primeiro jogo é duro - disse Wood simpaticamente, e se sentou num longo banco próximo dali. Harry o seguiu e se surpreendeu: ao invés da madeira lisa, fria e dura, sentiu uma seda grossa, acolchoada e mole. Suas nádegas afundaram, enquanto se sentava ao lado do menino mais velho. - Eu lembro da minha primeira partida, no segundo ano. Nenhum desses caras estavam no time naquela época, sabe? Aidan Lynch foi artilheiro junto comigo, e ele era brilhante. De qualquer forma, eu estava mais nervoso do que você pensa... Digamos que eu tenha molhado as calças.

- E como me livro desse nervosismo? - Harry deixou a pergunta escapar, mantendo uma mão sobre sua boca e outra sobre seu estômago. A conversa com Olívio estava boa, e Harry não queria estragá-la vomitando em cima do capitão do time da Grifinória.

- Ah, quando o jogo acabar, o desconforto acaba junto - disse Wood casualmente, de pé e empurrando seu jeans para baixo sob os seus quadris. Harry reparou em sua cueca, vermelha, e desviou o olhar, as bochechas em chamas. Ele desejava que suas mãos não estivessem ocupadas na sua boca e no seu estômago, pois poderiam estar fazendo coisas mais interessantes no momento.

- Você ainda fica nervoso? - perguntou Harry.

- Só às vezes - respondeu Wood, analisando cuidadosamente Harry. - Há maneiras de amenizar isso.

- Como... - Harry começou a dizer, mas seus olhos quase saíram das órbitas quando Wood retirou a cueca a jogou no chão junto com suas roupas. Entre as coxas pálidas de Wood, estava o seu membro rosado e..., bem, Harry não poderia _realmente_ olhar para aquilo sem corar. Ele engoliu a seco. - Er, acho que você deveria...

Wood não lhe deu chances de dizer "sair de perto de mim" ou "se vestir". Se sentou no banco e puxou umas das mãos de Harry ao seu pênis. - Vá em frente - disse Wood, enroscando os dedos de Harry em volta do seu membro, e Harry ficou surpreso ao comparar seus finos e frágeis dedos com os de Wood.

- Eu... - Harry não conseguia pensar no que dizer, ou no que fazer. A sensação de tontura voltou, se espalhando pelo seu abdômen, estômago e pelo seu próprio pẽnis. Parecia uma mistura de gritar, chorar e vomitar ao mesmo tempo. - Eu não...

- Não sabe o que fazer?

- Não! - Harry gritou, constrangido com a forma como sua voz ecoou, alta e incerta, fora das paredes do vestiário. - Não, claro que eu sei o que fazer...

- Bem, então...

- Mas... eu não posso.

- Claro que você pode. Se há alguma coisa que vai deixar sua mente relaxada agora, como você está, é a masturbação. Confie em mim.

- Mas - Harry começou a dizer, até que Wood pegou na mão de Harry e começou a fazer movimentos pra cima e pra baixo no próprio membro. A mão de Harry estava fria, seus dedos tremiam, mas o ruivo não pareceu se importar. O membro de Wood enrijeceu, se contorceu um pouco dentro do toque do moreno. - Eu não quero - ele tentou dizer, mas Wood já mordiscava sua outra mão, e ele se inclinou e beijou Harry, que ficou chocado e, por um momento, se esqueceu de tudo sobre estar confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo. Wood tinha sabor de suco de abóbora e linguiça. Aparentemente, não tinha tido nenhum problema com o café. A boca quente viajou para a bochecha de Harry, seu pescoço, seu ombro, e por um segundo ele fechou os olhos.

Ele abriu os olhos e sentiu que sua boca estava aberta. "Ei!" ele protestou, sentindo os dentes de Wood sobre sua clavícula, e ele logo tratou de levar seus dentes até o queixo do moreno. Dentes afiados e lábios quentes. Ele queria sentir Harry melhor. Certamente não era para machucar. "Não" ele sussurrou, vacilando quando Olívio mordiscou a pele macia do seu pescoço, quando ele percebeu que estava apertando o membro de Wood com sua mão. "Bem, não deve machucá-lo", pensou.

Wood empurrou Harry e começou a tirar-lhe as roupas, empurrando sua camisa para cima do seu corpo. Seus dentes rangeram quando Olívio mordiscou seus mamilos. - Pare - disse Harry, mas o ruivo não atendeu ao seu pedido. Harry se viu espantado quando Olívio colocava suas mãos em seus quadris. Ele virou seu olhar para as pernas de Wood: suas coxas estavam contraídas , e Harry continuou deslizando sua mão pra cima e pra baixo. Wood estava mordendo seu pescoço novamente. Harry passou a mão sobre a ponta do pênis de Olívio e, quando a apertou, ele arrancou o resto da roupa do moreno.

- Desculpe por isso - disse Wood, achando que, talvez, tivesse machucado Harry. Olívio fez um feitiço para tirar as manchas do pescoço de Harry, e o moreno se perguntou se um dia saberia tantos feitiços, tão facilmente. Wood não pareceu se preocupar com a forma como as palavras saíam de sua boca. - Então, não foi tão ruim, foi, Potter?

- Não - mentiu Harry. Foi horrível. E, o pior de tudo, Harry também estava muito excitado. Ele se perguntou o que faria agora. Voltaria para o dormitório? Haveria uma substituição no jogo, enquanto Wood pensava que tinha resolvido todos os problemas de Harry? Sim. - Er... bem, eu vou...

- Sente-se - disse Wood, estranhamente educado. Seus olhos estavam sobre a fatia exposta de Harry. - Você não acha que eu iria te mandar pro campo sem te ajudar muito, não é?

- Não - disse Harry, o que poderia ou não ser uma mentira, Ele não achava nada. Ele certamente não esperava nada, e não era certo esperar.

- Lynch me ensinou um monte de coisas, e a masturbação era a menor delas - disse Wood, puxando Harry pra mais perto.

**- x;x;x;x;x -**

****Quatro anos depois, Harry Potter sentou-se no Salão Principal no café da manhã com Hermione e Rony. Hermione estava fazendo o seu melhor para encorajar Rony a comer as batatas com ketchup, mas seu rosto estava pálido sob sua sardas e Harry teve a nítida sensação de que Ron poderia vomitar em Hermione se ela forçasse ele a comer qualquer coisa. Finalmente, ela agarrou o cotovelo de Rony.

- Deixe ele ir, Hermione! - disse Harry, puxando Rony da mesa. - Você simplesmente não entende de Quadribol, ele precisa entrar no campo com a _cabeça no lugar_...

- A cabeça no lugar? - perguntou Rony, grosso, quando Hermione beijou-o na bochecha. Harry o levou para fora do Salão Principal. - Eu não preciso de 'uma cabeça no lugar'. Eu preciso é de um novo cérebro. Devo ter sido mental para pensar que eu poderia jogar. Não posso.

- Pare com isso - Harry disse firmemente, enfrentando Rony e empurrando-o contra a parede de pedra do vestiário. - Apenas relaxe. Você vai para relaxar e se divertir.


End file.
